Zutto Zutto
by Yunkio
Summary: A young girl finds herself on a beach, Destiny Island, then..then..man! I hate the whole writting a summary thing! Ok, this story has Riku and a OC and some of my rammbling on about stuff. Read and enjoy! I am not going to finish this story, just fyi..
1. Machibito

Oh hey everyone! This is my first fan fic ever! I was really confused at first, but now I think I'm getting the hang of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any ofKingdom Hearts 1 or 2...wait! I do own the games but that really dosn't count, does it? Oh well...on with the story!

* * *

_Machibito_

_Awaited for…_

I awoke to find myself on a beach.

The sand was white and the morning sun had just peeked up only moments before. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked around. When my vision cleared I found a small ramp to a higher level and next to the ramp there was a wooden dock. As I proceeded to look around I saw a small shack like building.

My heart beat fast in hopes of finding someone on this deserted beach. I jumped up and ran towards the shack. I knocked on the door and no one answered. I knocked again but still no answer. _Hmm, well maybe there isn't anyone here after all, and here I was getting my hopes up over nothing. _I thought to myself. As soon I proceeded into the empty shack I noticed there were stairs, hopefully they led to another floor where people might be sleeping.

I almost fell while I was hurrying up the stairs; I stopped at the door. _Please let there be, someone, anyone beyond this door. _I clutched my skirt while my hand reached the door; I looked down and noticed the sand protruding from underneath the door. _Huh?_ _No…this can't be…_ I creaked open the door and to my surprise, it led nowhere but to the upper level of the beach. I walked out onto the sandy balcony and noticed a bridge that let to a very small island that had quite a number of tropical trees.

As I walked over to the small island I saw there were five or six trees standing tall, all bunched up on what seemed one side of the island. As I looked to my right there was a tree that was bent over, hanging over the ocean. It had the most unusual fruit on it; they were shaped like stars. The other trees also had this star fruit but nowhere near as large, besides this bent over tree had many more. I decided that this tree was the perfect place for me to try and find out what to do on this total deserted place. So I decided to sit here until I planned what to do.

_I could try and write S.O.S on the sand, but that only works in books. _I scratched my head and realized there was sand in my hair, _Eikk!_ I shot up and brushed all the sand out of my hair and also my knee length skirt. I looked on my top and brushed all the sand off my shoulders and back. _This is really weird_..._I wonder when I got here and how I got here_.I crossed my arms and sat back down._ I hate thinking, since no one is here I might as well talk out loud_. "Well, this is awkward." I said still uncomfortable talking to myself. I giggled "Yep its official, I'm going crazy." I was really board now and was just trying to think up a conversation with myself.

"Wow, the sun is already up, it just came up when I awoke." I sighed and decided to lie down on the bench shaped tree. _This is not working, I feel even lonelier._ "I could try exploring the rest of the beach, hopefully it doesn't go far. But maybe it will lead to a village, maybe they were the ones who made the shack and bridge." I hopped off the tree and walked to the old shack, I walked down the stairs and proceeded to the beach outside.

As I was about to take a left of the shack, a glimmer caught my eye on the beach. "What the heck is that?" I pondered, while I walked over to the place where I saw the light. I noticed it was where I was laying this morning, I reached down to the sandy shore and sifted the sand with my hands. There it was, the glimmer, was a small locket. "Is this mine?" I wondered, I couldn't remember it at all. _Also I couldn't remember dressing this morning so I don't suppose I would remember a locket._ I tried opening it but some thing startled me.

I looked out toward the sea and saw three boats coming toward the small dock. I sprang up just about loosing the locket; I shoved it into my pocket and almost ran towards the dock. Something stopped me, remembering something I read once said that on some deserted lands people often starved so they became cannibals. When this thought crossed my mind I had a second thought of running up to greet the unfamiliar people. _Mann_..._I sure don't want to be lunch for some human muncher_. I looked around and decided the best idea was to observe from afar until I knew that they were good, and not wanting me for lunch, until I approached them. With that I ran up to the 'bench tree' and hid behind it until they appeared.

It took only a few moments before the 'cannibals' reached the dock. _Hehe, yep I already gave them a nickname_. At first a boy of about 15 with really spiky brown hair walked onto the dock, behind him walks a girl about the same age with a bit longer than shoulder length hair, and she was wearing all pink.

_Maybe I was wrong they don't seem like cannibals, actually they seem normal, except for someone wearing all pink_. Heehe. I giggled to myself. _Sometimes I get carried away_. After the spiky hair-do guy and pink girl got off their boats they seemed to wait for someone, two other guys got off, one was wearing a bandana like thing on his head and the other had lop-sided pant legs. Then I saw 'Spiky' wave at a boat coming towards the dock.

I looked off to the sea and saw a small dot far off out on the sea. I looked back at the dock and saw a girl, she had her hair flipped out on all sides of her head. She waved to the two boys that were after 'Spiky' and 'Pinky'. _Well these people don't seem like much of a threat so maybe I should go meet with them_. Another boat with the friend of the first two must have just arrived.

As I stared toward them I saw their third party member had arrived. When I saw him my heart must have skipped a beat, my heart aced. I, for some reason was unsure of, wanted to call out for him like I have been waiting, for a long time, to see him. Just seeing his shoulder length silver hair, almost made me remember something...but trying to remember it only made it fade away.

_Why do I have this feeling? _I decided the only way to find out what was happening was to go talk to the trio. _Yep, I've gone off the deep end; I'm waling up to complete strangers_. _What should I say? "Hi, I just arrived here, don't know how, why, or when, can you gim'e some food?" _Aha I had to giggle at myself for that one. As I was about to get up and go down and talk to them 'Spiky' and 'Beloved' started shouting, I couldn't really tell what they were saying, but maybe a duel or something.

_It took me a minute to figure out what the last of the trio was to be called, but my 'Beloved' was what suited him_. The three started running towards the old shack. 'Pinky' behind the gang, but then realization struck. The shack led to the beach balcony, which led to the bridge, then to the island then... me! I hurriedly looked around and decided it was time to introduce myself.

When the door of the balcony swung open the two boys already had their wooden swords out trying to shove each other off the bridge while running towards the island. They hadn't noticed me but 'Pinky' had, she looked at me for a second and gestured towards me. "Who's that?" she said while pointing.

The two dueling guys stopped, and while 'Spiky' looked at 'Pinky' "Where, who are you talking about?" The tall handsome, muscular guy, my 'Beloved', stared straight at me and almost instantly dropped his sword and pretty much sprinted towards me. I was still sitting, and was about to stand up when I saw him coming towards me, but he reacted much faster than me.

By the time my brain had time to think he was embracing me. I didn't try to pull away from him even though I had no idea who this guy was. _I can feel his heart beat, the heavy feeling earlier seemed like it was lifted, why, with just one hug from some random guy_. I felt so calm, like nothing could come between us.

"Riku..." The astonished girl behind 'Beloved' beckoned. "What the heck are you doing?" 'Spiky' exclaimed. Riku, I now know his name and what a lovely name it is, flinched and let go of his embrace. He looked at me very confused.

"Umm... I don't know what came over me." He slowly rose from falling to his knees. "I apologize." Then he bowed and offered me a hand to help me up. I could feel my face turning red, but once I was standing I smiled and bowed

"Hello, I awoke on this beach and umm... that's all I remember." I said with great uncertainty and smiled, again hoping that they wouldn't turn into cannibals by hearing that statement. The only girl other than me moved toward me, "Hello, I'm Kairi and umm… do you not remember anything?" I shook my head and glanced down at the sandy ground. "We'll help you!" Kairi looked at the other boys and smiled. 'Spiky' smiled, "Sure-thing! Oh yeah, my name is Sora." He said while walking towards a tree.

I could tell Riku hadn't really looked away, but a glance here and there, since he saw me. "Lastly, my name is Riku." He said to me in uncertain tone, or maybe it was bitterness. But all I know the way he said it was very cold. It sent goose bumps down my spine.

"So...umm... yeah..." Kairi was trying to start a conversation, but not really succeeding. I heard a crazed giggle. Kairi and Riku must have heard it too. We all turned around to see Sora glomped onto a tree laughing hysterically. He noticed we were staring and un-glomped from the tree. He came over to us, he looked a bit wild or maybe he had rabies or something. He bent down and gestured us to do the same. I looked at Riku and he shrugged and bent down. "Come closer my precious" Sora whispered. We all scooted closer even though, me more of, was pretty creeped out by Sora. We all fell silent for a moment. Sora bent his head down and looked as if he were asleep. "ANSEM'S A FAT OLD SMELLY GUADO! ANSEM'S A FAT OLD SMELLY GUADO! ANSEM'S A FAT OLD SMELLY GUADO!" He yelled and repeated several more times. The first time he yelled this made me jump out of my skin. But for Kairi and Riku they seemed immune to Sora's wild actions. In fact Kairi joined in the wild-child's wild antics. "Hey Kairi, want to go glomp trees with me?" Sora yelled. "Sure thing Sora-Poo, I love glomping trees!" Kairi hiccuped and then they ran off to, I suppose...glomp...trees. I turned to Riku, "So, do they do this much?"

"Yeah all the time, about twice a day." Riku said with a long sigh.

"Want some lunch?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah I'm starving, let's go." Riku said while extending his arm to mine.

"But you know your paying, I don't have any money." I smiled while taking his arm. We walked tougher arm in arm to the Starbucks down the street and had muffins and cappuccino for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Hi everyone! Yep, I got a really bad writers block :p 'Tis sorry for this but it happen to the best of us. _Wipes away tear_ Anyhoo once you read this story total forget the last paragraph. The reason for this is that I was board and well... That was it I shall call it my board paragraph, and I will be writing the 2nd chapter soon! It will be 'soon' for me but it may me a really long time in your standards! The glomping tree thing was off of another fan fic I read a while back, the fat old smelly guado thing also. GOSH theheh oh well, and if you like my fanfic I just might put you in my next board paragraph! Ok...so please review, thanks.

Maybe...muahhahahahahaahhaaahhhhhhah nooo YOSHI BAD do not interrupt me when I'm doing something! _Yoshi barks_ Its true. I am doomed to being a sidekick to a dog...oh well


	2. Doushite

Hello everyone that made it to this chapter, ok that last paragraph in the last chapter never happened. I said it in the last chapter but just to make sure everyone heard me. THE LAST PARAGRAPH DID NOT HAPPEN! Ok there, i got quite a few hits from the last chapter but very, very few from this one, I thought it might be because of that paragraph.Ok on with the fan fic!

Disclaimer: Yeah again, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did, well hehe yeah lets just say we're all glad that I don't. :)

* * *

_Doushite_

_Why…?_

"Lastly, my name is Riku." He said to me in uncertain tone, or maybe it was bitterness. But all I know the way he said it was very cold. It sent goose bumps down my spine. Riku looked at me for a second longer before he turned and started walking towards the bridge, he bent down to where he dropped his wooden sword. He picked up his sword most gracefully and then he swung the sword to his side.

"Hey Sora, lets go to the other side of the island. There is more room over there." Riku said as he looked around towards Sora, who was looking up at the star fruit. Sora nodded and proceeded towards his fallen sword, which he grabbed. "Your on, and there is no way your gonna' win this time!" Sora yelled with his wooden sword pointed straight towards Riku. Sora ran towards Riku who was already down below running, I suppose, to the other side of the island. "Do we follow them?" I asked as I turned towards Kairi.

"I don't particularly like seeing them fight...I guess it makes me nervous." She commented while grinning a bit. I nodded my head "What do you do, for fun?" I asked. She explained that since a couple of years ago she made small seashell charms. "Also once I made one and..." She started but stopped. "Well you can say they are really lucky!" She said while grinning. _Well, if they are lucky I'll sure need one!_ She started walking towards the bridge and then looked around.

"Wait! If you don't remember your name, what do I call you?" Kairi exclaimed 

"Umm...I have always liked the name Koishii," I said.

"What a pretty and unusual name, where did you get it from?" Kairi asked clasping her hands together. I paused for a moment and shook my head. _I could never explain why I picked that name, but it kept ringing in my ears. _"Alright then, Koishii, lets go and I'll teach you how to make seashell charms." She said and told me to follow her.

We ended up on the other side of the island where Riku and Sora were supposed to be fighting, but instead they were just leaning next to some trees. "Hey guys!" Kairi yelled. Both of the boys sat up from leaning back on a coconut tree. I looked at Sora, which when he saw us, he came to greet us. But Riku didn't move, actually he just looked away off into the sea.

"Well, look at Mr. Grumpy, won't you at least acknowledge our presence?" Kairi yelled after looking at Riku. He stood up and stared straight at me. _Oh my gosh, he is coming straight at me!_ Riku stood in front of me for half a second. "I don't like you." He said coldly, he was inches away from me I couldn't find the strength to talk. I believe my mouth dropped and my brain went dead. All I could remember from that comment was Riku walking back the way we came, and Kairi yelling at him.

I spun around and marched right up to Riku. _Who in the world just walks up to people and tells, no wait yells at them, I don't like you? _I stood right in front of Riku's path, so he had to hear what I had to say. "Now listen to me! I just met you and we haven't even had a conversation yet and you're telling me you 'don't like me'?" I exclaimed sternly, I was almost at yelling point. I could feel my heart race, beating faster and faster.

_Well if he didn't want to have anything to do with me, I wasn't going to stop him, he was a jerk!_ I couldn't look at him any longer; I crossed my arms and tried to walk as calmly as I could towards Kairi and Sora. I saw that the two were standing there, eyes wide trying to not laugh. _What have they got to laugh about?_ I looked back to see if Riku was out of sight, and I saw that he was, turned to find Kairi and Sora were hysterical. "No one has ever told Riku off." Sora said in between trying to catch his breath from laughing so much.

"Yeah, I would have liked to see his face!" Kairi said while still laughing. I guess they saw the extremely confused face I had, because once Sora saw me he explained that Riku disliked anyone he didn't know and not to worry about it.

Then after the two stopped laughing so much we heard a rather loud growl. Everyone froze, and Sora turned red. "Haha well I guess its time for lunch, don't ya think?" He said while putting one of his hands behind his head. Kairi and I giggled and agreed that it was indeed time for lunch. I didn't remember the last time I ate but I was for sure getting hungry. "I have just the thing!" Kairi said excitedly while jumping up. "I'll be right back."

She ran around to where the dock was, and from there I couldn't see what she was up to. When she came running back she had a medium sized box wrapped up with a piece of cloth. She sat down and untied the cloth. "Yumm I love your lunchboxes, they are the best" Sora said while he took one of the small boxes and started eating away. Kairi handed me one of the lunchboxes. "Since Riku was so mean earlier you can have his." She smiled while I took the box from her hand.

I took a bite and the rest was history, her lunchboxes _were_ good. After we had lunch Kairi suggested we do something more interesting than sit on our behinds. "Hey I think it would be a great idea if I showed you two how to make seashell charms." Kairi said while clasping her, the thing she does when she seems to be thinking.

"Oh, do you mean one like this?" Sora asked while pulling a small thing that had multiple shells on it. Kairi nodded her head and went to the water's edge and started looking for shells. She beckoned for us to join her, while she explained how to make the seashell charms.

The evening flew by; all we ended up doing was making charms. Kairi and Sora had ended up making quite a few, Sora's shells not as good looking as Kairi's but still they out-did me. "You guys are good at this. I only made one, while you two completed at least four." I complained while looking at my pitiful seashell charm.

"You worked very hard on the making of that charm, so you should be proud, and maybe give it to someone you care for." Kairi said not looking up from finishing her last shell charm. I gazed at my small collection of shells and sighed. "Yeah I-" I was cut off form my sentence when a voice came yelling. "Hey Kairi, Sora want to some play 'night tag'." The stranger called. I swiftly turned to find the other three that got off the dock earlier this morning. The girl with the hair that flipped out on all ends stared at me for a second.

"Who in the world is that?" She said in a prissy tone. I stood up and bowed to them. " My name is Koishii, and I would like to be friend with all of you." I said awkwardly. _Maybe the same thing that happened between Riku and me won't happen between these people._ The three introduced them selves as Wakka, the one with the bandana, Tidus, the one with lop-sided pants, and Selphie the one with her hair flipped out. "Anyway, we haven't played that game in almost a year!" Exclaimed Sora.

"So we playing, ya?" Wakka questioned.

"Wait! What is 'night tag'?" I had to question before everyone was running off.

"Its hide-and-go-seek, except in the dark." Kairi explained to me. As I nodded I saw out of the corner of my eye that Riku was walking towards us. "I heard you were going to play 'night tag', we haven't played that since were little, I'm in." He said very calmly, not once showing emotions.

"Your it!" Tidus said while tagging Sora on the arm. "Count to one hundred, and no cheating!" Tidus continued. Once Sora started counting everyone ran off in all different directions, leaving me to find somewhere to hide in the dark in a place I've never been to before.

_Yep what have I gotten myself in to this time?_ I had to ask myself. I ran around awhile before I found a small patch of bushes. I looked around to see if anyone else had run by, but now the island seemed deserted. I sat there for about fifteen seconds before I looked behind me, in my astonishment there was a small cave. _I wonder where this leads…I won't go in right now but once they_- My thoughts were cut short buy an arm, and it reached around me. I put my hand up trying not to be choked, I tried to hold my ground but the arm pulled me close.

I could hear a heart beat, I looked up knowing my heart was starting to beat fast. "Riku?" I said quite loudly. "What are you doing?" I asked. He released his grip on my shoulders, but now he still held my hand tight. "I have to talk with you, now." He said while looking around. "Come into this cave here." He said while pointing. I shook my head

"I'm not going in there, its pitch black!" I insisted. Even though I protested Riku had other ideas and pushed me into the cave. The cave had a narrow path that lead somewhere farther into the island, but Riku stopped in the path. He pushed me towards the cave wall, holding my shoulders back. "Now tell me, who are you? And why are you here? Are you involved with the heartless or nobodies and what the heck did you do to me?" He said raising his voice the most I've hear since I got here.It was so dark in the cave, I couldn't see his face, and I had to admit I was frightened at this point. "Umm…I have know idea why I'm here and I don't know what a heartless or a nobodie is, and on top of that" I started to raise my voice, something I know I shouldn't do. "I haven't done a thing to you!" I yelled almost out of breath.

"What do you mean you haven't done anything to me?" Riku said quite calmly again. _How on earth does he stay so calm when he was yelling ju_- my thought yet again was cut short again, but this time Riku had smashed his hand into the wall behind me. Then as he leaned down to my ear, I could feel his hair brush against my cheek. "You make my heart ache every time I see you... I don't know what to do, your making me go crazy every time Ithink about you." Riku whispered into my ear.

Mann Riku when was the last time you brushed your teeth! Cough cough. Then all the other (might I add minor characters) jumped down from hiding "WHAT!" Coming from everyone except Riku and Koishii "Especially ME!" Kairi yelled. "Actually the writer doesn't like you!" Riku yelled. "Actually she hates you" Kairi got all teary eyed after that last comment and started muttering something about why oh why…but the writer is very lazy when it comes to writing about boring events! Like everything involving Kairi! Theh….then everyone left and decided to go home and sleep and get up early to go to the Starbucks down the street to get muffins! But as the writers friends know the island gang never got to see the Starbucks because the author forgot the moment she saw her lovely Sesshomaru walk past her.

_FIN_

* * *

I apologize for the ending…. but I love to torture my readers! Thehe…not too much though! Cuz then all my reader would be dead! Oh dear, my precious readers and reviews! I still get help revising the fan fics, thank you all my friends that review and criticize! _bows down to the criticizers_ thanks! Oh I also got a updated word for my computer (its new so I didn't have any stuff with it!) so that will help with the spelling and grammar mistakes a little! Also though I didn't have much of a writers block this chapter I KNOW I will next one. I have _something _in mind but I must consult with my criticizers first before I put it…in..there…._throws rock at reader_ get your mind out of the gutter! So the next chapter might be a little short but believe me, what I got cooking in my mind right now it will not be boring! _beckons Yoshi_ come here you lazy doggy, come say hi to the readers! _Yoshi_ _looks up at writer, lays back down_ oh well! 'Tis second chapter COMPLETED! Ok, review please, if i get some reviews I will put up chapter 3. Yeah it is already done, actually through chapter like 5. Soooo yeah

_jumps out of chair and tries to pick up Yoshi but gets hand bitten_ AHH bad sidekick!


	3. Renbo

Yeah, I acually ahd to go back here and write the disclaimer...I totally forgot! AHH ey ey. Oh yeah, I love the reviews! Thankies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and stuff bla bla bla, I only own the box of Cheez-its in my hand...which is almost empty...MEEP!_

* * *

_

_Renbo_

_Falling…_

"You make my heart ache every time I see you. I don't know what to do, your making me go crazy." Riku whispered into my ear. Then he leaned back, but not too far away from me. He was inches away from my face; I could feel his breath, he was so close.

At this position, I could see his eyes; they were… angelic, I could stare at them as long as they kept their gaze at me. Then he moved towards me and his lips touched mine, I didn't try to stop him. As I closed my eyes, my legs gave out and I slid towards to cave floor. As I slid, my back towards the wall, I thought he would pull away from kissing me and look at me strangely. But slowly he slid his arms around my neck and pulled me close to him, while falling with me

_Is this really happening? Riku said earlier that he disliked me and now he is kissing me, can't this guy make up his mind! _As I sat on my knees, I could feel Riku's heart beat. With his strong arms around me, made me feel secure. _I don't care if he can't make up his mind I…_ "Riku, Koishii, where are you?" Sora yelled playfully. As soon as Riku and I heard him call us, both of our eyes shot open. We both jerked back from the kiss and he released me form his embrace. "Is any anyone in this cave?" Sora called. At that moment I realized that he meant _this_ cave. I looked at Riku "What if he finds us here, together?" I whispered.

"He won't." Riku said calmly while standing up. "If Sora asks if you've seen me, tell him you haven't and..."He bent down and looked me in the eyes. "Forget everything that happened here." Riku whispered sternly, almost threatening like. I nodded my head, while he turned and walked further into the cave. _How could he kiss me and tell me to 'forget about it' oh my, gosh! Who does this guy think he is! _I thought as I stood up just about to walk down after him and tell him what I thought of his actions! But then I felt hand place itself on my shoulder.

"I found you!" Sora said, it was really dark in the cave so it was hard finding the way out. "Now go back to where I was counting, the others are there waiting for me to find Riku. Speaking of which, have you seen him?" He whispered a bit. I shook me head and walked out of the cave and back to the beach.

Once I got back there Kairi and the others were all sitting and laughing. "Hey, Sora finally found you!" Kairi waved, she stood up and brushed the sand off, while everyone else also stood. "Man I'm beat, let's head back home." Selphie said while trying to hold back a yawn. I looked up at the sky; it had gotten late, the sun had set hours ago. As everyone was starting to walk towards the dock I realized the game wasn't over. "What about Riku, Sora hasn't found him yet?" I asked everyone.

"Oh that's ok, Koishii, Sora never finds Riku, actually no one has ever found Riku." Tidus explained while stretching out his arms.

"Remember the last time Sora was 'it' and never did find Riku, we found Sora the next morning passed out on the beach." Kairi said while everyone laughed.

"Do you remember where we found Riku, ya?" Wakka asked. Everyone stopped walking and pondered.

"Actually I don't, maybe he just figured that we all quit when it was noon the next day." Selphie said while shrugging her shoulders.

When we were all loading into the boats Kairi suggested that we leave two boats just in case one of the players got board, suggesting Sora. While we were on the boats; Tidus and Wakka in one and Kairi, Selphie and me in the other; Kairi suggested that since I didn't have anywhere to stay I was more than welcome to stay with her. When we almost reached shore to the other island, I looked back to see if I could see if Sora had found Riku. "We'll have to see them in the morning, and hopefully Sora is still sane." Kairi said while we all laughed at her funny comment.

When our boats docked and we said out goodnights to Selphie, Tidus and Wakka Kairi showed me the way to her home. Her house was more like a mansion; it was two stories and had a large fence. "My father is the mayor." She said while walking through the front gates. The house itself had a very tropical feel to it just like the other houses. She led me into the foyer, which itself was big as some of the houses we past.

"Wait here, I must go tell my father that you need to say with us." Kairi said while gesturing to a bench near the stairs. As I took a seat I looked around very uncomfortably. _This house is huge, I hope I don't get lost!_ I thought as a woman walked into the room. She glanced over at me then had to look again. She stared a minute before Kairi came in to the room. "My father said your can stay as long as you want!" She said while looking at the woman that had been staring at me.

"This is Koishii." She said suggesting to me. "And this is our maid, Hako." Kairi said to me while Hako bowed and left to the next room. Kairi smiled and told me she would show me my room. As we proceeded down quite a few long halls, she tried to give me a brief tour. We stopped at a door.

"This is my room, I'm going to get some clothes for you to wear, come on in." She said while opening the door. In the room it was beautiful decorated with a light blue and peach trim, the room like the rest of the house was very tropical. Kairi walked to a dresser and picked up a shirt, held it up to me and pondered. "I believe this will fit you, you are much taller than me but about the same size." She said while giving me the shirt. Kairi proceeded to hand me a few more shirts, shorts, skirts, and under garments. Then she looked down to my feet. "Umm…I don't think I have any more shoes for you, unless you wear s size six?" Kairi said doubly. I shook my head.

"No I don't, but that is ok because you've helped me so much, I couldn't ask you for anything more." I said with the stack of cloths almost reaching over my head. She smiled and took some of the clothes off my hands. I followed her down another long hallway until she turned to a door; she put the clothes she was holing back onto my pile. Once she opened the door and we walked in the first thing I noticed was that my room had a balcony.

As I looked around my room I found it had its own small bathroom and huge mirror covering the wall next to the sink. Before Kairi left she helped put some of my clothes away and told me that if I needed anything to ask the maid or her. "Thank you Kairi, I really appreciate your kindness." I said.

"Don't think about it, I'm just a friend helping another friend." She said while getting up going out the door. I plopped down on the bed with my arms stretched out. _I'm really lucky that I didn't land on an island that had cannibals on it, then I would really be into trouble! _I giggled at that thought. I stared around the room and noticed that the walls weren't white like I originally thought they were, but a pretty crème. The bed was a peachy orange color with a pattern of dark blue swirls, the pillows were an assortment of colors that matched the comforter. As I looked around the room I heard the ocean and remembered the balcony.

I sprang up off the bed and opened the doors to the balcony. I gasped in the oceans beauty, the ocean and sky seemed to be one. _This is the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. _I stared at it for a moment longer before I decided that it was getting late and I should get to bed. I slipped on some pajamas Kairi lent me, and crawled into bed. Almost instantly I was asleep.

When I awoke that morning I found that my bottom half of my body was hanging off the bed, with my feet barely touching the floor. _Well since I'm already out of bed I might as well get up._ I thought with a laugh, and then I slid out of bed. I brushed my hair, my teeth and washed my face then dressed in some jean shorts and pink tee shirt. _Pink…I should have known. _Then I looked over at my nightstand, and I saw the seashell charm I made the day before. I picked it up and placed it in my pocket.

_Maybe this thing will bring me luck…_ I thought while humming a song out the door. Eager to find out what was going to happen today. I meet Kairi downstairs and she greeted me good morning, as I did to her. "Let me run to the kitchen really fast to get some food to take with us." Kairi said while moving into another room. When she returned she had four pastry snacks and two bananas in a small basket. "Why do you have four pastries?" I had to ask.

"Well, since Sora probably hasn't found Riku yet I bet they're both hungry." She explained. We left the house, Kairi telling the maid where we were going, and headed towards the dock. The pastries were really good; they had strawberry filling in them I found out when I sunk my teeth into one on the boat.

Once we reached the other island we discovered that, like Kairi thought, Sora was crashed on the beach face down, sound asleep. We walked over to him and Kairi tried to get him up by trying the old 'Rise and Shine' saying, but Sora didn't move. "Don't suppose he might be dead, do ya?" I had to ask. She shook her head, then to my surprise put her foot on his back and pretty much kicked him. That sure did wake him up, once she did that he sprung up with his eyes like saucers. "What do you want?" Sora asked sleepily. I noticed that he had drooled and now sand was stuck to once side of his face.

"We just thought you might be hungry." Kairi said while getting one of the pastries out and giving it to Sora.

"Wow, thanks." Sora said wiping the sand from his face, then taking a huge bite.

"So did you ever find Riku?" I asked while smiling at Sora stuff his face.

"Nope, I gave up and fell asleep trying to get to the boat." Sora said in between bites.

"We'll try and see if we can find him." Suggested Kairi looking over at me. "Would you know where he might be." Kairi asked looking at Sora, he shook his head and explained that he looked all over the island, but still no Riku.

"I think I know where he is." I spoke up. They both looked at me kind of puzzled.

"Ok, you two look, I'm going back to sleep." Sora said while yawning and lying back down on the sand. Kairi and I rolled our eyes and I told her to follow me. I took her to the cave where Riku and I…talked you could say. "Why do you think he would be in here, I'm sure Sora checked in here." Kairi pointed out.

"Maybe but, I thought I saw, him come in here when I was, looking for a place to hide." I said while trying to think up stuff while I was talking. We walked into the cave and searched it thoroughly, but still no Riku. Then when we were about to leave I just so happened to look up and say an opening in the ceiling of the cave. "There!" I yelled to no one in particular. I ran outside with Kairi, looked around to find a way up there. "Hey, how do you know he would be up there?" Kairi yelled from behind me.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling!" I exclaimed looking over my shoulder. I found a ladder that led to a place where I could possible climb to the top of the cave, it was a good thing the cave wasn't too high up or I would never make it up there. As I climbed up the ladder I looked down to see if Kairi was still behind me, she was, and motioned for me to continue up the ladder. Once we were up the cave still was about ten feet higher from the balcony that the ladder led to. "Riku is right there." I said, while looking at the height I was about to climb.

"You go ahead, I'll just stay here, I don't think Riku would be up there, its too far up." Kairi said while grinning. I nodded and proceeded to climb up the side of the cave. _It's not that high, I've always wanted to try rock climbing._ I thought to my self as I grabbed the edge of the top of the cave, and pulled myself up. _There sure are a lot of bushes and trees to be growing to be on a big rock! _I thought again as I treaded onwards.

I was getting closer; I could see the hole in the cave's ceiling. As I was walking towards the edge of the opening, my clumsiness caught up with me, I tripped on a tree root and started to fall into the opening of the cave. All of this was in slow motion to me, it seemed. My eyes got big and I put my arms in front of my face, not like it would help much, I opened my mouth but nothing would come out, not even a 'help me'. As I closed my eyes waiting for death, arms swung around me and I was suspending in the air. I looked up to find Riku's arms were around me and he was hanging on to the edge of the cave opening. "Put your arms around my neck." He said. I did as I was told and he put both hands on the edge of the cave and tried to pull us up. _Everything will be ok now…my savior came…_ I thought as I put my head on his shoulder. "Now grab the edge of the cave there." He said.

"Yeah, ok." I said while reaching out towards the edge. But before I even reached the edge, part of the rock that Riku was holding onto crumbled off, making us tumble. He grabbed my waist while I reached back around to hang on to his shoulders, all the while we were plummeting towards the cave floor.

Then as we lay there neither of us unconscious, he whispered into my ear. "I've...always..." He paused for a moment. "Always…wanted... to BE A CHIP AND DALE DANCER!" He said while getting up and started to dance. Then I had to throw a rock at him to make him stop before this became an M rated Fan Fic. I got up and walked over to the beach to look out to the ocean and looked down to find a coconut. "Hmm I wonder if it magical!" I pondered, what could I wish for….

"I WISH FOR SOME CHEEZ-ITS!" I yelled into the air while holding the coconut. Then the coconut turned into a box of cheez-its. "Hey, Koishii! Can we have some!" The whole cast of kingdom hearts said except Riku, he was still unconscious. "No… GET YOUR OWN BOX!" I yelled then walked away munchin.

_FIN_

* * *

This was a though chapter, I had to figure out if there were to be a kissing scene or not, and now I'm tired. (Yeah I had to thing about the kiss scene, its my first fan fic, so I'm uncomfortable with almost everything concerning Riku and the main character) _Yawns_ So I'll make this short and sweet…im taking a day off. Readers gasp while some faint Yeah I have made three fan fics and the best time for me to write these is 12:00am when I get done. . And on this path that im going right now you readers won't have a chapter 4! I have to complete something in one sitting or it won't get done. _All of writer's friends nod their heads in agreement_. Its true…and anyway, I have to thank a criticizer that gave me the idea of the Chip and Dale thing. Thank you! Her idea was a bit different than mine, her idea was like…

Then as he leaned down to my ear, I could feel his hair brush against my cheek. "I've always wanted to be a Chip and Dale dancer!" Riku whispered into my ear. Then he got up and started to dance.

But alas I had to make it my own and stuck it somewhere. _Writer nods off to sleep_ BARK BARK _Writer falls out of her chair_ Whoa Yoshi-POO I told you not to disturb me when I'm talking with the readers! _Waves finger at Yoshi_ You know your going to the VET tomorrow? _Yoshi plays dead_ hah that trick only works on fools! _Looks down at_ _Yoshi_……………Yoshi are you ok? Let me pick you up! _Reaches down to pick Yoshi up_ AHHHHAHH OUCH ahh! TT bad doggy! _Yoshi lays down and goes to sleep_ TT its true, no matter how hard I try she controls me…review...for me...please...the reviews keep me chugging away at the old keyboard. 


	4. Susowake

Ok I'm here again, thanks so much for your reviews!

Disclaimer: Yep, I know it and I know you know it, too. I don't own anything...well except for my cardboard box and my PS2.

* * *

_Susowake_

_Sharing…with you_

He grabbed around my waist while I reached back around to hang on to his shoulders, all the while we were plummeting towards the cave floor. Riku leaned his back towards the cave floor, so he would take the most damage. I looked up him and noticed that he looked calm, almost. He had his eyes closed but he looked as if he was trying to concrete on something. I laid my forehead to his chest, clenching me eyes shut. _Why did Riku jump and to try and save me? Why did he risk his safety, for me! _

When we were about to smash into the floor, I clenched Riku's vest. Just as I grasped his vest, we stopped; we hovered inched away form the cave floor. _Did Riku stop us from falling? _I asked myself. I opened my eyes, about to look up at Riku when we hit the floor. 'THUMP!' As we landed, I thought Riku uttered what sounded like gasp, but with pain. Maybenotbut_…did I just imagine that we floated? _

I looked back up at Riku; my head fell back on his chest when we hit the ground;he looks so peaceful. Just as I thought that, he sighed heavily and loosened his grip on my waist. "Riku?…" I whispered quietly. After a few seconds, he didn't respond I called his name again. He didn't move, he laid there not showing any knowledge that I had called his name. With my hands on his shoulders I shook him slightly, but still no reaction.

I was starting to shiver, terrified of what was to come. Ri…ku…?" I said once more, while I laid my head down on his chest. I could feel the tears trying to burst out… accidentally I let a few trickle down my face. I tried to be calm, trying to concentrate and, try to hear a heartbeat. _Had I killed him…my 'Beloved'? _I couldn't hold them back, the tears, now gushing down my face. I scrunched my eyes shut and took a deep breath while clenching his vest.

"Riiikuuu wake up you jerk!" I screamed until I was out of breath. I still had my head on his chest, but I couldn't feel a heartbeat because of mine, racing. _I'm sure Kairi had heard that scream, Sora too, and they would both come running. _What they would find would be questionable, me laying on Riku, crying, while they discover that their friend is dead on my account. While I was thinking and crying, a hand came and placed itself on my cheek. "Why is your cheek wet?" Riku said while trying to sit up.

"You…You're not dead?" I asked sitting up to look at him, while trying to stop crying.

"Why would I be dead? Also why are you still sitting me, am I good chair?" He said sarcastically.

"Why? Why you ask! If you've forgotten we fell from up there!" I explained pointing up to the top of the cave while getting off of Riku and sitting beside him.

"It is not me that forgot, we fell from here." With that said, Riku raised his hand about five inches from the cave floor. I stood up and looked at Riku with astonishment. "So we did float in the air!" I yelled. As I said that Sora and Kairi came running in. "Riku! Koishii! You're both alright." She said while trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, we both heard your scream, Koishii, and we came as fast as we could. What happened." Sora asked looking down at Riku.

"As you guys know I was looking for Riku and I thought he would be on top of the cave up there." I said while pointing upward toward the cave's ceiling. "While I was trying to find him I tripped and fell, then Riku saved me." I said, then I looked back at Riku noticing that he was still sitting down. "You fell?" Kairi stuttered in astonishment. I looked back around to her, finding that she was looking up at the ceiling. Then she gasped. "Are you ok?" She gulped.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but…" I stated as I turned to Riku, then Kairi turned to him also. Riku was asleep; his arms were crossed with his head down. I looked over at Kairi, she was getting the other pastry, and squatting down next to Riku. He didn't seem to notice this, so Kairi smiled and pinched Riku's nose. When she did this his eyes shot open and he also opened his mouth to breathe. When Kairi saw that he did this, she stuck the pastry in his mouth. "Eat this, you must be hungry." Kairi said smiling. Riku looked at her for a moment then he swallowed another bite. "This is good, Kairi. I didn't know you could bake?" Riku said while taking another bite.

"Actually my maid baked them this morning." Kairi said while putting one had on her hip.

"Yeah if Kairi made them, she would probably put poison in them!" Sora exclaimed while laughing. After we all snickered at Kairi's cooking a bit we heard voices, maybe coming from the dock.

"Hey, I bet Wakka, Tidus and Selphie are here." I said. "Maybe we should go see what they are doing today?" After my comment everyone nodded and told me that I had a good idea. As we were walking out of the cave; Kairi in front, Riku behind her, Sora behind him, and me last; it was still very dark even though it was light outside and I stepped on Sora's heels. I saw Riku yawn then Sora made a funny comment about the sleepy teen. "Why are you so sleepy today, couldn't sleep in the dark last night?" Sora said in a sarcastic tone.

"I would have slept if I could, but a certain _someone_ kept saying 'Riku where are you?'" Riku said trying to inmate Sora. Sora just crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders. Once we were all outside I had to put my hand over my eyes and squint, the sun was so bright. "I'm going to lay down over there for a while." Riku explained to us while pointing to the 'bench' tree. We all nodded out heads while watching Riku walk, or what I would call stagger to the old shack. _I don't know why he would be so tired after just one night without sleep, maybe he didn't sleep well the night before?_ I thought to myself.

"I'm going to go talk to him, I'll be right back." Sora said in a worried tone, then ran up to the 'bench' tree where Riku was already laying down. "You don't have to worry about those two, they always know how to help each other." Kairi said, she must've known how worried I was for Riku. "Hey you guys wanna play blitzball, ya?" Wakka said walking up holding a ball in his hand.

"Play what?" I asked, with a confused look on my face.

"It's a game where you hit the ball to each other, that's it! Blitzball is becoming really popular so I decided why not trying to play, ya?" Wakka said while twirling the ball on his finger. Then Tidus ran up and asked Wakka if he could play. "YOUDIDWHAT?" Sora yelled from the small island. Everyone looked around to see what was going on, and then Sora and Riku turned around to see us staring. _This is quite awkward…ah ha. _After my thought, Riku waved at us like to tell us not to mind them, or that's what I thought. We turned around and Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie, who was walking towards us, had a very confused look on their faces. Kairi and I explained to them that there was nothing to be concerned about, and that the blitzball game sounded fun. As soon as Wakka heard the word blitzball he completely forgot about the commotion before and proceeded to explain the rules. After about an hour of Wakka _trying _to explain, we spit in to two groups.

Tidus and Kairi were the O-shinkos, while Wakka and I were the Hahmus, with Selphie as the referee. When we questioned her about why she didn't want to play with us, all she had to say was something really girly. "I have no intentions of playing the game, I just got my nails polished, so I'll be the referee." She explained while getting a nail file out of her pocket, and then stared to file her nails. The game was so much fun, we lost track of time and we had been playing for about two hours. "I'm hungry!" Selphie yelled at us.

"Yeah I'm starting to get pretty hungry also." I commented. Everyone agreed as Selphie ran towards the dock. "I brought something for everyone." She said while turning around. When she came walking back she was carrying a huge basket of food; it was as big as she was. First she got out a large blanket, then started laying out the food. "Sora! Riku! Come on, Selphie brought lunch!" Kairi yelled as loud as she could. Sora came running down but Riku stayed on the tree, I suppose asleep.

Once everyone was seated around the food, it went silent. "Selphie, did you make this?" Sora asked. She nodded her head, and added that it took her all morning. Tidus held up a plate of something that resembled brownies and snarled his nose at it. "I'm sorry Selphie, but there is no way I'm gonna eat that." Tidus said sympathetically while standing up. Wakka and Sora followed. "It cant be that bad! Kairi said while sticking a piece of food in her mouth. Then her eyes got really watery, then got a napkin and spit the contains in her mouth into it. "Maybe if you try harder next time it might be eatable." She said smiling slightly, then she ran towards the others. I looked at the plate of food that I had in my hands, then up at Selphie. "Are you going to go eat coconuts, too?" Selphie asked.

"No, I'll eat your cooking, I'm sure I've had worse, and you also put a lot of work into making this, right?" I asked, knowing that I was about to eat something really awful. She smiled sincerely and thanked me. I took my chopsticks and picked up a piece of mystery food, I popped it into my mouth. As I started to chew, Selphie looking at me contently, it was then that I realized how awful it was. _Oh my, gosh, how do you make something this terrible! Yuck…_ I thought as I decided the best was to rid myself of the food was to just swallow it whole. I ate, actually swallowed, a few more bites before I noticed that Selphie hadn't taken one bite of the food. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked

"Nope, I know my cooking is really bad so there's no way I'm going to eat that. Your really brave." She giggled. I looked at her for a minute, then placed my chopsticks down and chugged some water that she brought. _I can't believe this girl, she is so stuck-up._

It was a while before the others came back, Selphie and I had already put all the plates away and washed the food into the ocean. I remembered Riku, I glanced over at him, and he was still asleep, lying on the tree. _I wonder if he's hungry?_ "Hey we have been talking about stories that we did when we were little." Kairi said to Selphie and me while laughing.

"Hey I remember one time Tidus climbed a tree, and he wouldn't come down!" Selphie laughed.

"It just took me a minute, I came down after a hour!" He yelled while crossing his arms. When he said this comment everyone heehawed including me. We sat around each other, remembering the past. Except for me, I was learning all about their pasts and experiences. Then I started to feel sad that I had no memories of my past, family or friends. _But hey, at least I'm safe with my friends, and I can start to make new memories…_ I looked up at the sky as I thought this, and it was starting to get dark. _The day has gone by so quickly, its already almost dark._ I thought, while I sighed a bit. "Do you remember the time when we all got together and helped Sora win the race against Riku?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah, Kairi and I grabbed his arms while Wakka and Tidus grabbed his legs!" Selphie exclaimed.

"That was the only time Sora ever won a race against him, too!" Tidus said while laughing.

"Are you talking about me?" Riku asked. Everyone turned to Riku, to see he was eating a star fruit.

"Did you have a good nap, sleepy head?" Sora playfully asked. Riku just shrugged and kept standing.

"So, what are you doing." He asked no one in particular. Then Selphie and the others explained to him and resumed the previous story. _I wonder what the star fruit taste like? I bet they're really sweet! _I thought. While everyone was reminiscing, I looked over to him. "Riku, what is that?" I asked. He looked over at me, then walked over and sat, not behind me, and not beside me, I suppose, near me.

"They are called paopu fruits." Riku said while taking another bite.

"Are they good?" I asked looking at the paopu fruit. Riku nodded his head. I stared at it for a minute, wondering the taste of this new fruit.

"Can I have part of it?" I asked Riku, once he heard this question he paused, stopped eating, and stared at me. Then I noticed more eyes on me than just Riku's, everyone was looking at me! _What…what did I say?_

_"_WE WANT TO EAT YOU, KOISHII!" They all yelled. "I will not repeat my self, NO ONE will eat me you cannibals!" I screamed. "What did u say?" They all asked me. "I said I…Oh shut-it! I said then I ran to the boats, I was teleported to another dimension, where all the hot manga/ anime guys were lounging around.

Koishii was never seen again.

_FIN_

* * *

Hey everyone, this chapter was by far the most difficult to write! I know I made it…boring…you could say. But you know what? I heard that if you dislike my story, press the **Alt** and **F4** key that everything will look a lot better!

hehehe anyway! This story has A LOT of errors in it, so that is why I need you! _points to criticizers_ I need your help to make my story better! Send me any ideas! I love you all! BARK BARK _Looks at Yoshi_ yesss?….. Oh I love you too Yoshi poo! _hugs Yoshi _…………………………………………..OUCH! AWW _cries in corner,_ St_ands _up I will be gone for 2 weeks and I wont be able to type anything! But do not fret! I will keep on thinking up wonderful ideas! Oh my beloved Riku! Oh my beloved Sesshomaru! I will miss you soo much! Runs to hug them both but, falls and trips Then gets picked up by them both and carried into the sunset!

I wish


End file.
